Hate is a strong word
by courtXjester
Summary: Kyoko starts wondering if she really hates Sho.


**Love love love love love love  
You were everything I wanted  
You were everything a guy could be  
Then you left me brokenhearted  
Now you don't mean a thing to me**

Kyoko glanced at the picture of Sho on her wall. His scathing smile could drive her crazy. How dare he look so smug and proud, she would think at times. Especially when she came home from a hard day at work.

She had begun her fight towards stardom as a personal vendetta, but things were changing. Before she wasn't able to look at the picture without saying a thousand curses in her mind. Now, she could just ignore him if she wanted to.  
**Love love love love love love**

This night she reflected on the picture. She turned events over and over in her mind. Many sad things had happened in her life. Some were due to her mother, herself…and Sho. Sho, she would have said before, had ruined her life. She realized now that he hadn't ruined it. He'd unintentionally made it more then it might have been.

Without him as a driving force, she never would have moved to the city, or try to become a celebrity. She blinked in surprise. For the first time since the whole 'vendetta' began she thought of Sho without a tinge of anger, hate, or remorse. She was just feeling…annoyance.  
**Hate is a strong word  
But i really, really, really don't like you  
Now that it's over  
I don't even know what I liked about you  
Brought you around and you just brought me down  
Hate is a strong word  
But I really, really, really don't like you  
I really don't like you**

Kyoko smiled. She didn't hate Sho, maybe her soul could be saved after all. She thought back a few years. The first days in the city had been rough. Sho and she had been starving. She frowned as she remembered his excessive whining and nights when he had a full belly, when hers was rumbling.

"Tch, I should've thrown him out."

**Thought that everything was perfect (perfect)  
Isn't that how it's supposed to be?  
Thought you thought that I was worth it  
Now I think a little differently**

She felt foolish at how naively she had accepted every thing Sho had said to her. How blindly she did everything he had told her to do. She smirked as she thought of the days when she would bribe him to stay home for some pucchin pudding.

"Did I really love him? Or was it just an obsession?" She suddenly thought, a finger on her lip. Real love couldn't be like that….**  
All I wanted was your  
Love love love love love love**

She had to admit he had hurt her. Very deeply in fact. All her excessive care and devotion had seemed to go to waste. And yet, maybe it hadn't. Without her pampering there would be no celebrity Sho Fuwa. There would only be Shotaro, heir to an inn, and if there were only Shotaro there would only be Kyoko, the girl who worked in an inn.

**Hate is a strong word  
But i really, really, really don't like you  
Now that it's over  
I don't even know what I liked about you  
Brought you around and you just brought me down  
Hate is a strong word  
But I really, really, really don't like you  
I really don't like you**

Kyoko stood up from her seat on the floor. With deft fingers she unpinned Sho's poster from her wall. She didn't want to see his ugly face all the time. She saw enough of it on television. She didn't want all her hard work to be about him now either. From now on, it was all about her.

"Bye Sho."**  
Now that it's over you can't hurt me  
Now that it's over you can't bring me down  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
All I wanted was your  
Love love love love love love**  
She kept Ren's picture on her wall, though the reason wasn't because she felt like she had a grudge against him. She was…starting to like him. As a colleague you see, nothing more. Several days had passed since she had been his 'manager.' Whenever he saw her he gave her a smile and a hello if he had time. He really wasn't that bad a guy. Scary sometimes, but not bad.

**(Hey) Hate is a strong word  
But I really, really, really don't like you (I really don't like you)  
Now that it's over  
I don't even know what I liked about you (liked about you)  
Brought you around and you just brought me down  
(Hey) Hate is a strong word  
But I really, really, really don't like you**

Kyoko grinned at a memory of a sincerely smiling Ren. She then promptly blushed and shook her head. With a glance down at Sho's picture, she walked over to her trashcan. She crumpled up his picture and dropped it in.**  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
I really don't like you  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
I really don't like you  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
I really don't like you  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)**

Song: hate(I really don't like you)

Artist: plain white t's


End file.
